The Day Off
by Nardragon
Summary: Elsa has an entire day free of any queenly duties. How does she spend it? With her sister of course!


Two stories, in two days. I have had Frozen fever. I was going to upload this story yesterday, but I keep getting more and more ideas. Even As I write this intro, I just thought of something to add to the end. This story originally was just going to be about Anna and Elsa shopping together...but it kind of snowballed. So a thousand word story about dress shopping became a four thousand word story about Elsa's day off. Enjoy!

* * *

Elsa was already enjoying her day off letting herself sleep in. She was a blissful state in between fully asleep and half awake when she heard her bedroom door crash open. Before her eyes had even opened a weight landed on top of her. She let out a grown as her covers were pulled back allowing the sunlight to hit her full on.

Covering her eyes with a hand she said, "At least I know one thing hasn't changed in thirteen years,"  
"Come on! Get up! Get up!"  
"Five more minutes Anna," She begged turning on her side as best she could with Anna sitting on her.  
"No, this is your first day off in weeks and you_ promised_ we'd spend it together." She poked Elsa in the ribs.

Elsa could just imagine the pout on her sister's face. Then she cursed herself for imagining it because once Anna had that look all her resistance would crumble and she couldn't help but agree to whatever the eighteen year old wanted. Apparently she couldn't even say no to an imaginary Anna either.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." Elsa opened her eyes and sure enough the real Anna was wearing the same pout that imaginary Anna had been. But something that the real Anna had that her imaginary Anna didn't was a seriously bad case of bed head. Elsa burst out laughing at the sight.

"What? What is it?" Anna asked tilting her head slightly. Elsa managed to contain herself long enough to reply.  
"I take it you haven't brushed your hair yet," She reached up and gently tugged on one of the unruly locks.  
"Oh," Anna blushed slightly, "It's normally the first thing I do in the morning, but I was so excited about today I ran to your room as soon as I woke up." She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt (a failing attempt) to flatten it out.

Elsa smiled and tried to sit up but Anna was still on top of her. She poked her in the hip.  
"If you ever want our day to get started you'll have get off of me." She teased.  
"Oh, sorry." Anna shifted so she was sitting next to Elsa on the bed. Elsa stood up moving over to the vanity. She took up a brush and went back to her bed, sitting behind Anna. She started pulling the brush through the strawberry blonde hair. Anna froze for a moment.

"Elsa…what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like? I'm brushing your hair."  
"You don't have to that,"  
"I know, but I want to do it."

Although Anna couldn't see it she knew her sister was smiling. A smile appeared on her own face. She was surprised by how happy she became simply because Elsa was performing the very ordinary act of brushing her hair.

A few hours later Elsa was wondering what she had gotten herself into as Anna pulled her along the street. Well, it wasn't so much pulling as it was dragging. Part of Elsa's mind wanted to tell Anna to stop because it wasn't becoming for the Queen to be seen being dragged around the streets of her kingdom. But that part couldn't overrule the rest of her when she saw the way Anna lit up. It was a marvel to her that her sister found so much joy from shopping. Or maybe it was the fact they were spending time together, doing normal sister stuff.

"Elsa, look at that dress," Anna exclaimed excitedly pointed to a nearby shop, "You'd look wonderful in that, don't ya' think?" Without giving her a chance to reply, or even get a good look at the dress, Anna pulled (dragged) her into the store. While Elsa rubbed her shoulder, which she was sure had been pulled from the socket; Anna was already talking to one of the clerks, asking about the dress in the window.

The door chimed open behind Elsa and the three porters that had brought with them walked in panting. They placed down the numerous bags, from the (How many shops had they been in for the morning? Elsa had lost track in the whirlwind that was Anna) umpteen shops before this one. Elsa smiled apologetically at them making a mental note to bring the carriage the next time she went shopping with Anna.  
"We're fine… your Majesty…" One of them said in between breaths.  
"The princess is very energetic, no?" Another commented.

"That she is."Elsa said smiling.

"So do you like it?" Anna asked. Elsa turned getting to see the dress for the first time. It was a pale green shoulder less bouffant dress, with a sweetheart neck line. In was embroidered with a white and dark green floral pattern along the hem.

"It's lovely, but I believe it will look better on you than on me," Elsa said.  
"Really?" Anna looked between the dress and her sister  
"Go try it on," Elsa urged. Grinning Anna dashed off to try the dress. Elsa let out an amused huff shaking her head slightly.  
"Would you care for chair your Majesty?" The clerk asked her. Any other time she would have refused, saying that she didn't want to cause a bother, but after running around with Anna all morning she needed to get off her feet.  
"I would love a seat, thank you." She replied. The clerk brought one for her and she unceremoniously dropped into it sighing at the relief her feet felt.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"  
Elsa smiled when she heard the snowman introduce himself to the clerk. He had been trailing behind their party all day happily extorting hugs from persons. He was the only one who seemed able to keep up Elsa without gasping for breath…maybe because he didn't have lungs…did he have lungs? Elsa had never really thought about the anatomy of Olaf.  
"Hello," The clerk said a little apprehensive, "Do you want a hug?" he asked.  
"Yes I do!" The clerks stooped and give the snowman an awkward hug. Elsa stifled a laugh.  
"Olaf aren't you getting board running around with us?" Elsa asked looking down at him.

"No, it's fun. People keep giving me hugs. Especially children!" He replied happily. Elsa smiled, happy that he was happy.  
"But can I ask you something?" He asked.  
"What is it?"  
"Why are you buying so many clothes? You already have whole closets full at the castle."  
Elsa opened her mouth to answer but realized she didn't have answer for him. She pondered for a moment how best to explain it to him then decided on the easy answer.  
"It's a girl thing Olaf."  
"Oh, I see." He said like that cleared up everything.

"Are you shopping for him as well?" The clerk asked Elsa. She was going to say no but then turned to Olaf.  
"Olaf, do you want clothes?" She asked. He scratched his head.  
"I don't know. I don't need clothes, do I?"  
"It couldn't hurt," Elsa grinned and he smiled back. "A nice sweater might suit you."  
"Okay," he said. The clerk brought a child's wool sweater (the shops in Arendelle now carried winter clothes year round because of the permanently frozen castle courtyard). It was blue with in an image of a reindeer on it.

"Uh, I don't think it will fit over his head," he said indicating to the small hole in the top of the sweater.  
"That's okay," Olaf took off his head then his body held up its hands for the clerk to put the sweater. The clerk started for a few second then shook his head and place the sweater on the snowman. Olaf put his head back on and walked over to the mirror.

"I like it," He said.  
"So do I," Elsa agreed, "And I bet Sven will love it." She pointed to the reindeer on Olaf's chest.

"How do I look?" Anna's voice made Elsa shift her attention from the snowman. Elsa sucked in an involuntary breath. Standing in front of her was her baby sister…only it wasn't her _baby sister, _but a young lady. More often than not Elsa still saw Anna as the little five year-old begging to build a snowman. Many times Anna still acted like that little five year-old. But right now Elsa was unutterably reminded just how much that little five year-old had grown.

Not for the first time Elsa felt a pang of regret for all the time she missed out with Anna.  
"Elsa, why are you looking at me like that?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head and grinned at her sister.  
"It's nothing," She said, "That dress looks amazing on you."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. You'll give Kristoff a heart attack when he sees you in it."  
"Oooh, then we defiantly have to get it." Anna grinned. She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Now we have to find a dress for you."

"Don't you think we already bought enough dresses for me?" She indicated to the bags by the porters.  
"No, you can never have enough dresses." Anna said animatedly. She shot Elsa her best puppy dog eyes and Elsa's resistance crumbled instantly. She may not have had much time with Anna in the past but she had time now, and she was going cherish every moment of it.  
"Alright, let's find me a dress."  
"Yea!" Anna pulled her further into the store.

A little while later they walked out the store with a simple white dress for Elsa and two more dresses for Anna. Olaf was strutting happily along in his new sweater. Children swarmed around him giggling gleefully.  
"Buying that sweater for him was a good idea. He looks so adorable." Anna said.  
"Like he wasn't already a huge hit with all the children." Elsa said. They laughed together.  
"So what are we going to do this afternoon?" Anna asked.  
"What? No more shopping."  
"I'm all shopped out. Besides it would be cruel to make them carry anything more." Anna said indicating to the three men still trailing after them.  
"So should we send them back? Put them out of their misery?"  
"It's only fair."

Elsa told the porters they could return to the castle. Olaf said he would go with them, he wanted to show Sven his sweater. So the sisters were left to walk alone, not that they mind. They linked their hands together, walking slowly and chatting. Anna told Elsa about her last date with Kristoff and Elsa told her sister humorous stories of some of the delegates who had visited a few days before.

Suddenly Anna stopped. Elsa looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Is something…" Before she could finish Anna held up her hand.  
"Do you smell what I smell?" Anna asked. Elsa sniffed and a huge grin burst out on her face. A grin that was mirrored on her sister's face.  
"Chocolate!" They exclaimed together. They both turned in a full circle looking for the source of the smell. Elsa spotted it first. Across the road from where they were standing was a modest looking shop with a sign carved in the shape of a pastry. She nudged Anna and they both took off, racing each other.

Anna reached first pushing opening the door to the small café and inhaling deeply. Elsa stopped next to her savouring the smell. A few of the patrons looked at them with mildly confused looks. But then it wasn't every day the Queen and the Princess came in sniffing the air. They walked up the counter. There weren't only chocolates but several pastries and sandwiches.

"Everything looks so good," Anna said.  
"Anna, you're drooling." Elsa said quietly.  
"Oh," She giggled and wiped the corner of her mouth, "Sorry, it's just I don't what to choose."  
"Then get some of everything,"  
"I can do that?"  
"I've seen you finish an entire bowl of chocolate in a matter of seconds." Elsa smirked at Anna.  
"Yeah, but that's just with you around."  
"You don't have eat it all once."  
"Aright, we'll take one everything!" Anna told the shopkeeper.

The sisters took a table near the window, grinning at the spread before them. Anna wasted no time digging in eagerly biting into a bar of chocolate. Elsa watched her sister with a mixture of amusement and fondness.  
"Do have something I something on my face?" Anna asked when she realised that Elsa was staring. Elsa shook her head but still continued to look at Anna.  
"Seriously, what is it? You're kinda freaking me out,"  
"You know I love you, right?"

Anna's eyes soften at her sister's words. She even put down the fudge she'd been about to eat.  
"Yeah, of course I know,"  
"I was just making sure," Elsa smiled shyly, glancing down. She picked up a chocolate covered croissant.  
"Hey sis,"  
Elsa glanced up at Anna.  
"I love you, too." Anna said gently.  
"I know." She said softly. They beamed at each other for a moment before returning to the food. Elsa took a bite the croissant and her eyes flew open.  
"Anna you have to try this," She said passing the pastry for her. Anna took it nibbled a bit, then she grinned and took a bigger bite.  
"Oh, this is amazing!" Anna said taking about bite. She made some very unintelligent sounds. Elsa couldn't help but laugh.  
"You must really like it,"  
"Iheloueveit," Anna mumbled through a mouthful of croissant.  
"I could imagine," Elsa grinned an impish grin, "You don't even make sounds like that when you kiss Kristoff."

Anna choked.

Elsa rubbed her back while Anna tried to get her food down. Once she had she spluttered out, "Y-you hear me when I'm with Kristoff?" Anna had gone pale. Elsa raised one eyebrow, the impish grin still gracing her lips.  
"Anna, you aren't one to be quiet when expressing your emotions," She indicated to the now forgotten croissant to prove her point.  
"So…uh, what do you do…when you hear?"  
"Leave the area as quickly as possible, less I set off a blizzard,"  
"Oh," Anna pushed her food away from her suddenly not finding it so appetizing. After a few seconds of silence Elsa kicked her lightly under the table.  
"I'm only teasing." She said. Anna's eyes locked with her sister's.  
"That was not funny,"  
"It was for me,"  
"_Elsa!_"  
"Yes," Elsa smirked, quite enjoying her sister's discomfort.

Anna opened and closed her mouth several times unable to think of something to say. Elsa simply continued to grin. Anna huffed and crossed her arms.  
"You aren't going to make me finish this all on my own?" Elsa asked. Anna didn't answer.  
"Well, I guess that means more for me," Elsa picked up the rest of the croissant taking a bite. With only a small piece left Elsa waved it infront of Anna.  
"You sure you don't want anymore?" Elsa asked. Anna still didn't say anything.  
"Then I'll just have the last of it." Elsa lifted it to her lips slowly bringing it closer with every word, "This soft, flaky, sweet, chocolaty…"  
"Wait," Anna said. Elsa smirked and handed it over.  
"You're a real pain sometimes," Anna said, but not unkindly.  
"Love you, too." Elsa teased.

They finished the last the food and just sat watching the late afternoon sun roll by.  
"We still have time left in the day, what do you want to do?" Elsa asked. Anna shrugged.  
"I'm too full to do anything right now," She rubbed her stomach. Elsa found herself grinning at Anna.  
"You're giving me that weird look again," Anna said.  
"I just thought of something we can do,"  
"Nothing could make me get off this chair right now,"  
"Oh, I think this will,"  
"I doubt it,"  
Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You want to bet?" Anna looked at her sister.  
"Loser gives the winner their dessert for a week?"  
"Deal," They shook on it.  
"Alright, so what do you have in mind?" Anna asked.  
"Do you want to build a…" Before Elsa could finish Anna's eyes shot open.  
"What are we still doing here?" She grabbed Elsa's hands and tugged her to her feet. They were out the door and half way down the street when Anna stopped and looked at her grinning sister.

"Aw no! My dessert!" She wailed. Elsa bumped her shoulder.  
"Don't worry I'll share with you,"  
"You'll share my own dessert with me? How is that fair?"  
"You were the one who bet dessert," Elsa reminded her.  
"Yeah, but that was when I thought I would win,"  
"Next time you'll know not to bet with your big sister," Elsa linked their hands together, "Now are we going to build a snowman or what?"

Instead of heading back to castle they walked to the edge of town and found a quiet glen next to a pond.  
"Ready?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded her head. Elsa turned her hands over each other forming a sphere of magical ice, then she tossed it into the air. It burst open and snow gently cascaded down.  
"I never get tired of that," Anna said looking up. She twirled around laughing. She tripped over the hem of her dress and fell back into the grass that was already covered with a fine dusting of fresh power.

Worry bubbled up in Elsa for a moment and she hurried to her sister's side, but the laugher escaping the girl's throat let her know everything was okay. Elsa sat next to Anna, who was busily making a snow angel. Once she was satisfied with it she jumping to her feet and started rolling a snowball around, making it steadily bigger.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Anna asked. Elsa grinned and helped her roll the snow around. Soon enough they had the body done. Anna began to make to the head while Elsa found sticks and stones for the body and face. Once finished the sisters stepped back examining their handy work.

"I think he's missing something," Anna said titling her head to look at the snowman.  
"I might have just the thing," Elsa twisted her hands and snow and ice flurried up for a few seconds. She was left with an ice top hat in her hands.  
"Perfect," Anna exclaimed as Elsa put the hat on for him.  
"What do we call him?" Elsa asked.  
"He looks like an Eirik," Anna said scrutinizing the snowman. Elsa nodded.  
"He does look like an Eirik," She agreed with a laugh.  
"It's nice to meet you Eirik," Anna curtsied to the snowman. Elsa snorted in amusement.

"Oh, oh," Anna grabbed Elsa's hands, "Let's go ice skating," She pulled them towards the pond.  
"You want to ice skate?" Elsa asked bemused.  
"Yeah, I've been practicing with Olaf and Kristoff. I'm getting really good."

Elsa froze the pond with a tap of her feet and made ice skates for both of them with a wave of her hand.  
"Watch this," Anna told her sister excitedly. She pushed off propelling herself forward on the ice with confident strides. Elsa had to admit she was getting better. her movements won't hesitant anymore and she was actually able to move with a bit of fluidity. Although every now and then she would wobble a little bit. Elsa pushed off herself easily keeping up her sister.

Elsa turned so she was skating backwards and grinned at Anna.  
"You are improving," She said. Anna watching in awe as Elsa easily glided foot over foot, then with a jump twisted in the air and landed gently. "But you still have a little way to go." Elsa teased.  
"No fair," Anna complained. She tried to catch up with Elsa, but missed a step and stumbled forward. She closed her eyes, flinching at the expectant fall that was about to happen and inevitable pain it would bring.

But before that could happen she felt a pair of soft hands grab her arm and shoulder, keeping her upright. She opened her eyes and there was Elsa holding her up.  
"It's alright, I got you." She said quietly. Anna smiled and straighten up, regaining her balance. Elsa held onto her hands.  
"Okay, keep up with me now," She pulled Anna along the ice with her. Anna stumbled a bit at first but Elsa kept her up and after a while she was able to keep pace.

"I'm going to try that twirl thing you did," Anna said letting go of Elsa's hand.  
"Anna wait…"

Anna didn't listen picking up speed.  
"Anna there isn't enough…"  
She jumped, but couldn't quite manage the twirl. She landed and stumbled a bit but managed not to fall.  
"Hey! I didn't fall-oof!" She had run out of pond and skated right into a snow pile. Elsa covered her mouth to hide her laugher and stopped infront of where Anna had crashed. The strawberry blond head popped out of the snow, making Elsa laugh harder, her shoulders shaking with laughs.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Anna said rolling her eyes.  
"I tried to warn you there wasn't space," Elsa said extending her hand to help Anna.  
"You could have made more ice, extended the pond for me," Anna said with a huff.  
"Now, now Anna. I can't just use my powers selfishly like that," Elsa teased wagging a finger.  
"I've seen you use your powers to freeze a drink so you wouldn't have to walk twenty feet to the ice box," Anna complained making Elsa laugh again. Anna huffed again and took her sister's hand. But instead of pulling herself up she pulled Elsa into the snow next to her.

It was Anna's turn to laugh. Elsa coughed and spluttered, wiping snow from her eyes. She looked at Anna who was shaking with laugher. She let out an exasperated huff, blowing the hair out of her face.  
"Now I've got you back for teasing me about Kristoff." Anna said, wiping tears of laugher from her eyes. Despite herself Elsa's irritation melted away. For the life of her she couldn't stay mad Anna. She turned so she was lying on her back in the snow. After a few seconds Anna's laugher died down and was replaced by her steady breathing.

Elsa felt a warm hand find hers and she wove their fingers together. They didn't say anything but just lay like that watching the pale blue sky turn brilliant red and orange with the sunset.  
"Today was a great day," Anna said softly, "I wish it didn't have to end."  
Elsa squeezed Anna's hand gently. "Hey, we'll have another day together." She said.  
"It'd better be soon," Anna said.  
"Very soon, I promise."  
They let out identical contented sighs.

As the sky began to darken Elsa heard Anna's breathing deepen slightly.  
"Anna?" She sat up, seeing the younger girl's eyes were closed.  
"Mmm?"  
"Don't fall asleep on me,"  
"Mhmm…who not?" Anna asked groggily.  
"For one if you fall asleep I can't carry you back to the castle by myself. I'll leave you here if you're asleep."  
"No you won't," Anna replied slowly, turning over to her side and opening one eye peering up at Elsa. Elsa sighed knowing it was true.  
"Come on, let's go home." She said tenderly. Anna closed her eye.  
"In a minute,"  
"In a minute you'll be out cold," Elsa said pulling Anna's hand. Anna refused to move.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Elsa tickled Anna in a spot just below the ribs, a place she knew was especially ticklish on her. Sure enough Anna wriggled, burst out laughing and jumped up.  
"No fair, you know that's my weak spot," She said. Elsa smirked and raised a eyebrow.  
"You brought it on yourself. You should have just gotten up went I told you."

"This calls for war!" Anna exclaimed and tackled Elsa tickling her on the neck (which was Elsa's weak spot). Elsa couldn't contain the giggles and tried to escape Anna's reach. Anna charged after her laughing just as hard Elsa was. This continued for several minutes until Elsa couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! I give! I give," She said holding her hands up in surrender. Anna stopped and sat down catching her breath. Elsa was doubled over, clutching the stitch in her side from laughing so hard. They sisters looked at each other, flushed and grinning.  
"Let's go home before they send out search parties for us," Elsa said in between breaths. Anna just nodded still unable to speak. She took the hand Elsa offer her and got to her feet.

They walked home hand in hand.

When they got back to the castle Kristoff greeted them in the main hall.  
"Hi guys. Had a good day?"  
"It was the best," Anna said bouncing over to him. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, but half to his lips she changed direction and kissed his cheek instead. Elsa smiled knowingly, she expected Anna was going to a little more reserved with her boyfriend for the next few days…or at least when she knew Elsa was around.

Elsa left the couple talking, while Anna told Kristoff all about their day. She made her way up the library and picked out a book, curling up by the fire, determined to squeeze whatever she could out from what remained of her day off. She had read about half a chapter when she heard noise behind her. She smiled.

"I know you're there Anna," She said without looking back, "And yes, you can join me." She heard a squeal and Anna appeared next to her in the couch. She lay down, placing her head on Elsa's shoulder without disturbing her reading. Elsa absentmindedly began to run her fingers in Anna's hair, rubbing her scalp gently. The girl let out a happy sigh.

"I had fun today," Anna said her voice heavy with sleep.  
"So did I," Elsa said glancing down from her book. Anna smiled sleepily up at her. Elsa returned the gesture. After a couple more pages her own eyes began to feel heavy. She closed the book and leaned back closing her eyes. She pulled Anna closer, tucking her sister's head under her chin. Elsa pressed a soft kiss to the top of Anna's head. She started to hum _'Vi har ei tulle'_.

Some time later Olaf found them asleep.  
"Aww, they must be all tuckered out from their day," He said smiling. He got a blanket and threw it over the sisters.

* * *

So 'Vi har ei tulle' (We have a goose) made a cameo here. For those of you who haven't read my other Frozen story 'Of Thunderstorms and Lullabies' 'Vi har ei tulle' is a Norwegian lullaby. I used in that story and became enamoured with it so I just had to mention is. I really suggest you guys go listen to it (see link for youtube here - /watch?v=zWIPA2PF_us). I just can't get enough of it. I think I might make it a motif for my Frozen fics. That is if I write anymore Frozen stories (who I'm I kidding, hell yes I'm going to write more Frozen stories in the future).

Nardragon~until the next page.


End file.
